Férias Perfeitas
by neeBear
Summary: Kagome não podia acreditar, suas férias prometiam serem as piores de sua vida, mas acabou sendo totalmente o contrário. / InuKag
1. Chapter 1

**Férias Perfeitas**

_

* * *

_

-

_Prólogo_

_-  
_

Vou te contar.

Pegar recuperação final? OK

Não ir na festa de 15 anos da minha melhor amiga pra fica "estudando"? Eu supero.

Tentar fugir de casa no meio da noite pra ir na festa e ser pega? Fazer o que né..

Dar um chilique no meio da rua de madrugada e ficar de castigo por tempo indeterminado? Tudo bem, ótimo!

E ainda por cima depois de tudo ter que viajar com um pirralho irritante, um avô rabugento e uma mãe de TPM num carro pequeno e abafado por 7 horas pra uma cidadezinhada pequena e sem graça? Certo, eu sobrevivo.

Mas agora, se fosse quealquer cidadezinha pequena e sem graça tudo bem. Mas NÃO, tinha que ser AQUELA cidade, com AQUELE garoto.

É isso aí senhoras e senhores, estamos falando de Taishou Inuyasha.

* * *

-

_Capítulo 1_

_-  
_

Onde eu estava mesmo? Ah, claro. Estava falando do capeta, ou melhor, do Inuyasha.

Sinceramente? Ele faz jus ao nome dele, o temível cão demônio. Eu tenho pena da tia Izayoi tadinha, tão boazinha. Ele é o moleque mais peste que eu já tive a infelicidade de conhecer, ganha até do meu irmão. É sério, pra vocês terem uma idéia, o maluco beleza vivia fugindo de casa desde os 4 anos de idade, sempre se meteu em brigas, sempre quebrou janelas dos vizinhos e de outras pessoas (sim, propositalmente), uma vez roubou a moto do irmão e bateu com ela, explodiu não sei quantos vasos sanitários da escola, foi expulso de lá e considerado um delinqüente juvenil com 11 anos de idade. 11 ANOS! Dá pra acreditar? Sem falar em tudo que ele aprontou com os outros, principalmente comigo: roubava minhas bonecas e picotava suas roupinhas e cabelos além de fazer (ou pelo menos tentar) rituais satânicos com elas, vivia puxando/cortando/colando chicletes e outras coisa no meu cabelo, sempre me empurrava pra mim ir de cara no chão (se bem que eu nem precisava da ajuda dele pra isso), sempre tentava me afogar tanto na piscina quanto na praia, sempre corria atrás de mim com um inseto ou qualquer outro bicho extremamente nojento, inventava os piores apelidos pra mim, me assustava no meio da noite, escondia minha coisas por aí, sem falar em todas as vezes que nós caíamos no tapa (sim, ele me batia. COVARDE! Mas tudo bem, na maioria das vezes eu saía ganhando. Ta ok, nem sempre, ou melhor, quase nunca), e mais um monte de coisas horríveis como juntar um montinho de terra num prato e me dar pra comer fingindo que é bolo de chocolate, e cara, aquilo foi maldade. Mas o pior de tudo foi quando ele saiu gritando pra cidade inteira que eu gostava do irmão dele (o que não era mentira), ou então quando ele pegou TODAS as minhas calcinhas e pendurou elas no poste em frente a casa dele. Elas ficaram lá, a tarde inteira até que alguém conseguisse tirá-las. Aquilo foi muito vergonhoso.

E aí? Acho que já deu pra sacar que, já que meu destino é a casa dele por quatro semanas e alguns dias, que essas vão ser as piores férias da minha vida. Tudo bem, eu já aturei ele antes. Mas qual é? Agora é diferente! Agora eu tenho milhares de festas pra ir e vários gatos pra ficar. Mas não, eu tenho que passar um mês inteiro tentando sobreviver a um psicopata enquanto eu podia estar perambulando pelos shoppings com minhas melhores amigas.

Então vocês perguntam: porque uma bela e inocente dama como você é vítima daquele gangster maníaco?

E eu respondo: é tudo culpa da minha mãe.

Ela é amiga da mãe do Inuyasha, a tia Izayoi, desde que se entende por gente. Mas elas foras crescendo, se casaram, tiveram filhos e cada uma foi pra uma lado. Apesar disso elas continuam muito amigas, e quase todas as férias a mamãe leva a gente pra casa da tia Izayoi (só não acontece o contrário porque a nossa casa é muito pequena até pra gente, imagina só com visitas, tudo porque a mamãe não casou com nenhum ricaço como a tia Izayoi fez). Graças ao bom Deus eu não vou lá desde os nove anos, porque foi nessa época que o comportamento do auau dos infernos começou a piorar, como bater motos roubadas e explodir vasos sanitários, então minha mãe resolveu que seria ruim pra minha saúde física e mental continuar indo lá, então ia só ela. Eu não sei como ela nunca pensou nessa hipótese antes e sempre me deixava perto dele, me fazendo correr risco de vida. As vezes eu tenho a impressão de que era essa a intenção dela. Eu sei, eu tenho uma vida cruel, não precisa chorar.

Só que parece que agora ela gosta da idéia de eu voltar a correr risco de vida constantemente. Afinal, eu não fiz nada de mais pra merecer isso nas férias. Não sei porque ela ficou tão irritada. Só que eu tenho certeza que tudo isso é pra me castigar, só pode ser. Cara, que tipo de mãe que eu tenho? Gosta de idéia de me colocar em perigo só porque eu agi como uma adolescente normal? Acho que eu devia me matar de uma forma bem lenta e ridícula, porque assim seria melhor mesmo, já que ninguém me ama.

Puta merda, eu to muito emo hoje. Além de exagerada. Poxa, não pode ser tão mal assim. É isso aí! Pensamento positivo! Eu vou passar as férias tranquilamente e.. Ah merda, a quem eu to querendo enganar? Aquilo vai ser um inferno. Só o nome da criatura evidencia isso. Mas tudo bem, eu sempre fui uma menina meio babona mesmo. Agora eu não caio mais na ladainha do Inuyasha, deixa ele se meter comigo pra ver só, ele vai se ferrar legal. É isso aí, agora eu sou foda!

...

Caramba... Eu devia me matar mesmo.

Apesar de tudo, eu tenho o consolo que aquela pode até ser uma cidadezinha minúscula sem nada, mas é uma cidadezinha minúscula e sem nada litorânea. Ou seja, eu posso odiar sol forte e calor de todas as maneiras, mas eu estou disposta a abandonar essa minha condição de branca a lá lagartixa e ficar torrando no sol. E olha só, assim eu posso até contrair câncer de pele, aí pelo menos eu vou poder jogar na cara da minha mãe que foi uma péssima idéia me trazer pra cá. Tudo bem, câncer de pele mau, brincadeira, nada de câncer. Do jeito que eu sou se eu ficar falando é capaz de acontecer. Só comigo mesmo. Mas eu tenho meu mp4 e meu celular, então posso ficar tranqüila.

Acho que eu nem preciso comentar que a viajem até lá foi um inferno né? Só até a gente conseguir sair de casa sem esquecer nada já deu um trabalhão. E quando a mamãe dirige ela fica muito séria, se estressa muito fácil e fica xingando qualquer infeliz que faz algo errado até vir outro e deixá-la mais irritada ainda (e depois ela briga comigo se eu falo algum palavrão). O vovô, que foi lá na frente com ela graças a Deus, ficou hora roncando alto, hora reclamando sem parar de como a vida antigamente era melhor (ou então contando aquelas história antigas e tediosas que eu já cansei de escutar). Não me leve a mal, eu gosto muito do meu avô, mas ele sabe como ser chato. O Souta, que foi do meu lado, não calou a boca nem por um segundo sequer, sério, ele ficou a viajem inteira falando sozinho, pulado pra lá e pra cá, e tirando foto de cada merda que via pela janela (ele ganhou uma câmera no aniversário e agora não para quieto com ela, um saco). Sem falar no calor insuportável que tava dentro do carro, mesmo com as janelas escancaradas. E você pode imaginar eu aquentar tudo isso por 7 horas?

Pois é. Então ninguém estranhou que a primeira coisa que eu fiz quando cheguei lá, depois de soltar o cabelo e cumprimentar a tia Izayoi e o bonitão do tio Inutaisho é claro (pode até não parecer, mas eu tenho educação), foi correr pra cozinha e beber água gelada no maior copo que tinha de forma desesperada. Poxa, eu estava morrendo de calor e com a cabeça latejando, só água gelada pra me refrescar mesmo.

Mas estava eu lá, tomando meu terceiro copão de água, virada pra parede e apoiada na pia de mármore (eu vou te contar, a tia Izayoi tem uma casa bonita pra caramba, só que isso não vem ao caso agora) quando eu escutei um barulho atrás de mim e me virei, ainda tomando a bendita água. A partir do momento que eu virei meu corpinho pro outro lado, tudo aconteceu MUITO rápido (ok, nem tanto, eu que sou lerda com a água mesmo). Da escada na minha frente eu vi uma par de pernas descendo, e logo um garoto consideravelmente mais alto que eu e tão bonito que eu quase engasguei ficou ali parado e me olhando com uma cara curiosa mas séria. Ele estava descalço, estava usando uma calça meio larga e escura caindo pela cintura e deixando sua cueca branca aparecer um pouquinho. Estava sem camisa, havia uma toalha sobre parte de sua cabeça e seu cabelo comprido e prateado estava molhado, fazendo alguns fios grudarem no seu tórax moreno e bem definido, deixando algumas gotinhas escorrerem pelo seu peito, passando pela barriga sexy e desaparecendo no tecido da cueca. Oh céus. (sim, percebi tudo isso bem rápido. Meio segundo aproximadamente)

Mas aquele era o Sesshoumaru? Estranho, apesar de continuar lindo demais ele estava diferente. Só que eu não fiquei pensando nisso, pois percebi que aqueles maravilhosos olhos dourados passaram pelo meu corpo e pararam no meu rosto brilhando de uma forma familiar. Familiar até demais se quer saber. Então ele deu um sorrisinho afetado, tirou a toalha da cabeça e a jogou no ombro direito.

Puta merda. Se eu não tinha engasgado antes, consegui isso agora e cuspi tudo ainda por cima. Duas orelhinhas caninas da cor do cabelo balançavam levemente no topo da cabeça, e eu sabia exatamente quem era aquele Deus grego.

- Feh! Só pode ser brincadeira! - ele falou sorrindo descrente e dando um passinho na minha direção. - É você mesma pirralha?

Aquele era Taishou Inuyasha.

-

* * *

**-**

**Mais uma fic comédia, sobre as férias da Kagome. E aí? Deu pra sentir o gostinho?**

**Só vou deixar um avisozinho. Os caps vão ser pequenos mesmo, mas pode ser que sejam muitos. E eu não posto regularmente. Tudo depende do acaso. (profundo né?) **

**Reviews! n-n**

**-**

_'- Higurashi Kagome, você é uma garota morta!''_


	2. Chapter 2

**Férias Perfeitas**

* * *

-

_Capitulo 2_

_-  
_

Hum, tipo, já tem três dias que eu estou aqui, e sabe de uma coisa? Eu me sinto a maior lesada do mundo.

No dia que eu cheguei, por exemplo, quase quebrei o copo da tia Izayoi, sujei o chão minha frente de cuspe, e tudo que saiu da minha boca (além da água que eu tava tomando e de um pouco de saliva) foram algumas palavras que nem eu entendi direito. Algo como ´não pode ser´, ´ai-meu-Deus´ ou então ´bzuuganhffr´ eu não tenho certeza. E se ele escutou eu não sei (provavelmente sim, já que ele é um meio Youkai), mas o fato dele ter feito uma cara muito estranha e hilária e de ter saído depois sem falar nada, já disse muito.

Nos meus três dias aqui eu nem fiz muita coisa. No primeiro dia eu só arrumei minhas coisas no meu quarto (acredita que mesmo sendo visita eu tenho um quarto só meu aqui?) fiquei descansando ou então vendo a minha mãe e a tia Izayoi colocarem o papo em dia. Naquele dia o Inuyasha só voltou a aparecer depois do jantar e se trancou no quarto dele até o outro dia.

No segundo dia eu acordei bem tarde, saí pra almoçar fora com a minha mãe e a tia Izayoi e para darmos uma voltinha pela rua, e eu até vi o Inuyasha junto com um amigo bonitinho dele. O idiota nem pareceu notar que eu estava por ali, mas o amigo dele toda hora me olhava e fazia uma cara muito tarada, e olha, normalmente eu até gosto quando os garotos fazem isso, mas aquele garoto já estava me dando medo, até que o Inuyasha falou alguma coisa com uma cara tão assustadora que o amigo dele se encolheu um pouco e parou de me olhar. Eu estava esperando a tia Izayoi e a minha mãe do lado de fora de uma lojinha, e parecia que eles estavam conversando em frente a uma lan lá do outro lado da rua perto da esquina, mas depois daquilo e resolvi que era hora de me juntar às duas faladeiras dentro da loja, mas na hora que eu fui virar pra entrar dei com a cara na porta (fiquei com tanta vergonha que nem esperei pra ver se ele tinha visto), e quando nós saímos não havia nenhum sinal de Inuyasha e amigo bonitinho por lá. Quando nós chegamos em casa, haviam três caixas de pizzas em cima da mesa, o meu irmão e o Inuyasha estavam jogados no sofá da sala rindo que nem uns retardados de um desenho mais retardado ainda (alguma coisa com fadas mágicas e um garoto dentuço de boné rosa, mas vem cá, desde quando homens gostam de desenhos com fadas?), o tio Inutaisho e o vovô estavam na biblioteca conversando com dois senhores e uma senhora. Da senhora eu até lembro, a vovó Kaede (não que ela seja minha parente, ou mesmo do Inuyasha, mas ela sempre foi a vovó Kaede e sempre vai ser), e pelo que a mamãe falou os outros dois eram o senhor Totousai e o senhor Myouga, uns amigos da família, mas eu não lembro de nenhum dos dois. Depois de cumprimentá-los eu peguei um pedaço de pizza na cozinha, na hora de subir pro meu quarto tropecei no primeiro degrau (e ainda escutei uma risadinha que eu tenho certeza que era do Inuyasha), fui tomar um banho e fui direto pro meu quarto.

No terceiro dia eu também acordei bem tarde e passei o resto do dia alternando em ler as revistas da tia Izayoi no sol do lado da piscina, ou então ler as revistas da tia Izayoi na sombra em baixo do guarda-sol. Tudo bem, eu passei a maior parte do tempo na sombra, mas isso não tem importância. Só fui ver o Inuyasha de noite, mas mesmo assim bem tarde, e ele foi direto pro quarto e se trancou lá. Eu fico pensando, será que vai ser assim pelo resto das férias? Sem nenhuma brincadeirinha idiota, sem nenhum apelido, nenhuma humilhação sem nem mesmo olharmos direito um na cara do outro? É, acho que posso conviver com isso. Mas mudando um pouco de assunto, e o Sesshoumaru? Ele não apareceu hora nenhuma, não que eu esteja interessada (ok, só um pouco), mas a maioria é só curiosidade mesmo. Ele deve ter se mudado, mas eu não vou perguntar já que eu não quero causar nenhuma impressão errada. Olha, é verdade, provavelmente os outros pensariam que eu estou de interesse (tudo bem que eu estou mesmo, um pouco), e sabe porque todos pensariam que é por interesse e não só uma curiosidade normal? Por causa do fatídico episódio que o Inuyasha aprontou a vários anos atrás, e que provavelmente até quem não me conhece ainda se lembra.Já mencionei isso, mas aquilo foi uma coisa ridícula e infantil, sair gritando pra Deus e o mundo que eu amava o irmão dele, mas todo aquele estardalhaço me deixou chateada, já que o Sesshoumaru me tratava tão bem e depois passou a me ignorar um pouco (tudo bem, ele sempre foi quieto e um pouco frio, só que as vezes ele era mais paciente comigo e de vez em quando até dava um meio sorriso, mas depois daquele dia sempre que eu falava com ele, o maldito me respondia curto e grosso e me lançava um olhar frio, não que na época eu entedesse o que era isso).

Tirando tudo isso, até que ta tudo legal aqui comigo. Mas eu não sei, as vezes eu tenho a impressão de que eu estou esquecendo alguma coisa sobre essa cidade. Alguma coisa importante. Mas por mais que eu tente lembrar, nada me vem à cabeça e ela inda fica doendo, então deixa pra lá.

Hoje é meu quarto dia aqui, e adivinha o que eu estou fazendo..?! Isso mesmo! NADA! Pra falar a verdade eu estou fingindo que estou tentando me bronzear de novo. Pelo visto minhas férias aqui vão ser uma maravilha, se antes eu estava reclamando do Inuyasha, agora é o tédio que estava me chateando. Cruzes, eu to parecendo uma daquelas velhas ranzinzas que reclamam de tudo. Mas é verdade, vocês não têm idéia de como eu estou entediada. Não tem nada pra fazer aqui, então nesse momento eu estou sentada numa cadeira branca de plástico, do lado de uma mesa redonda no mesmo estilo e em baixo de um guarda-sol branco e azul marinho, com os fones no ouvido no último volume escutando um rock calminho, olhando as nuvens passar e definitivamente vegetando, panguando, morgando e mofando de tédio.

Até agora pelo menos, porque eu acabei de levar um susto enorme com a porta da varanda que acabou de bater de forma bruta na maior altura, e eu já ia xingar o infeliz que quase me causou um ataque cardíaco quando me deparei com a coisa que eu estava me esquecendo sobre esse lugar. Ou melhor, coisa não, pessoa.

- Higurashi Kagome, você é uma garota morta!

Ou eu morro agora, ou eu corro pela minha vida. Meus queridos, eu lhes apresento: Taijiya Sango! Sim! É, aquela garota ali respirando igual a um búfalo prestes a atacar, aquela com a cara vermelha e meio descabelada, aquela que é minha amiga e que eu esqueci que existia. Palmas para mim: a mais lesada do ano!

- S-Sango-chan! Que saudade! C-como você está? – Gaguejei legal agora. Eu sei, sou uma ótima atriz, ta na cara que ela achou que eu me lembrei dela e que só não fui visitá-la por qualquer motivo importante, apesar de eu estar me afastando e gaguejando.

- VOCÊ ESQUECEU DE MIM! - Ops, talvez não esteja tão na cara assim. E nossa, que berro foi esse? Acho que até o pessoal lá da minha cidade escutou. - VOCÊ ESQUECEU DE MIM, SUA AMIGA, SENDO QUE ME LIGOU DOIS DIAS ANTES DE VIR PRA CA! DOIS DIAS! – ta legal, foi mancada, mas pela cara que ela ta fazendo acho que ela não vai aceitar desculpas. Eu to ficando com medo.

E sabe o que é legal? O Inuyasha na janela do segundo andar me dando tchauzinho com a cara mais sacana do mundo. O pior que eu nem posso xingar ele de filho de um porco manco porque é muita sacanagem com aqueles bichinhos rosas e roliços, e vai ser a mesma coisa com qualquer outro animal que você puder imaginar, eles não merecem ter aquele maldito como filho, é muita humilhação, e eu continuo falando que tenho pena da tia Izayoi e do tio Inutaisho. E ele me delatou! Ele nem deve ser amigo da Sango, mas foi até ela dar com a língua nos dentes! Grrr, ele continua o mesmo de antes! (apesar de muito mais gostoso). Mas voltando a Sango, ela acabou de sair correndo atrás de mim, e como eu gosto da minha vida (mesmo que não pareça, às vezes) eu sai correndo igual a uma retardada, fugindo dela.

- S-Sango-chan! Me desculpa! F-foi mancada, eu sei, mas só tem 3 dias que eu to aqui! Você me conhece, sabe que eu sou lesada assim mesmo!! – Eu fico pensando, o que os visinhos do Inuyasha devem pensar? Uma lesada correndo porcamente mal e gritando por perdão, e uma outra lesada correndo atrás igual a um búfalo com uma cara assassina. Eu não me atreveria a olhar pra trás, mas eu já estava achando que ela tinha parado, já que eu não estava escutando nenhuma bufada violenta, só que de repente eu só vi o chão de pedra vindo com tudo pra cima de mim (ou eu indo com tudo pra cima dele, tanto faz). Já estava achando que tinha tropeçado de novo quando comecei a ser balançada de um lado pro outro. É, eu to achando muitas coisas ultimamente – Você pulou em cima de mim! Eu podia ter quebrado o nariz! - Choraminguei me virando.

- Vaso ruim não quebra!- ela falou rindo pra cara feia que eu fiz. – Sua retardada, eu senti saudades. – ela falou com um sorriso carinhoso, saiu de cima de mim, me ajudou a levantar e me abraçou.

É isso aí galera, essa é minha amiga, essa garota um pouquinho mais que alta que eu, tão magra quanto uma modelo e mais forte que um boi, essa aí que tem um cabelo um pouco mais comprido com o meu, de cor castanho escuro e de corte legal, essa patricinha sempre de maquiagem que conversa comigo pela internet e pelo telefone quase toda semana, essa garota bipolar aí é a Sango, minha melhor amiga a distância.

E o melhor de tudo é ver certo Inuyasha na janela do segundo andar com uma cara contrariada e bufando por que quebrou a cara. Bem feito, ninguém mandou achar que eu ia apanhar da minha amiga!

-

* * *

-

**Então.**

**Ta aí, o segundo capitulo. Curtinho, também, e meio besta. Mas essa cap foi preciso. Ainda na introdução da fic e talz.**

**Provavelmente o próximo cap também vai ser meio parado, mas vai ser um pouquinho maior, e vai ter mais interação entre nossos queridos protagonistas. /õ/**

**Aguardem!**

**_OBS: Alguém aí sabe me explicar como eu faço pra deixar que todos possam deixar uma review aqui? Tipo, mesmo aqueles que não tem conta aqui no fanfiction. Agradeço!_  
**

**-**

Faniicat - **Gente, que honra *-* sério mesmo, eu venero suas fanfics, e ver você falando que gostou da minha encheu totalmente meu ego 8D aoishaishaiashiashaiushash´ é verdade, nós estamos sempre rodeadas de garotos esquisitos**, **é tão desestimulante ;-; também não acho nem um pouco justo, então pra compensar a gente lê/escreve fanfics assim, é o jeito né! rs ._. valeu mesmo pela review, e espero que você tenha gostado desse cap, mesmo ele estando meio paradão. Beijos!**

Naty Trajano -** Naty Trajano.. Naty Trajano.. Eu conheço uma Natália Trajano o-õ Você é de onde querida? E bom, não ta sendo chata de jeito nenhum. Talvez os palavrões que eu coloquei tenham ficado meio forçado mesmo (eu nem notei assim, já que eu to senpre falando esse tipo de coisa :x). Sempre que você notar alguma coisa assim, pode me avisar ok? 8D Eu vou tentar não colocar muito, mas não se assuste se perceber algum. rs. Espero que tenha gostado do cap! Beijos! n-n**

marinapz4 - **Ah! 8D Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado. Aqui está a continuação. OMFG! Você escreveu uma fanfic de Eragon! *-* Eu nem sabia que tinha, um dia eu procurei e não achei!  
**

** D: tá em filmes ou livros? (cara, que legal, adorei! 8D vou correndo ler! hsaoiushaisuhasiouhas) Beijos!**

Hay Li Lillies Draco - **Ah, que bom que vc gostou da introdução! *-* Eu fiquei bem nervosa, sempre dá aquele medo do pessoal não gosta né. Mas eu fiquei muito feliz, valeu mesmo! O Sesshy? Ele ainda vai demorar um pouco para aparecer, e eu nem to aguentando. Ah merda, eu não podia falar isso, mas deixa pra lá. Suspense faz mal pro coração mesmo. 8D sauishaiushaisuhaisuhaisuh´Eu to lutando muito contra minha vontade de colocar ele com a Kagome (eu adoro eles como casal) ;-; Mas ela já é do Inu, e o Sesshy já é da Rin. Mas muita confusão ainda vai rolar entra noso querido Youkai e a Kagome, pode esperar! ;D E vem cá, o Draco do seu nick tem a ver com Draco Malfoy? *-* Obrigada pela review amour, espero que tenha gostado do cap! Beijos!**

Darknee - **AH MINHA TCHOLA DOIDA *-* Você é tão legal comigo aqui no ff, podia ser assim na vida real né D: hiashiashaiusashapsh´ to brincando ;* Valeu por ter gastado seu tempinho que você não tem com mais uma fic minha, e ainda mais por ter deixado uma review! Ah, e seu presente já ta prontinho, e já ta até aqui no site**. **Só falta dia 19 chegar pra mim postar. E nem vem que eu _não_** **te mostro antes! **/gg **Morra de curiosidade! MUAHAHAHAHAHA (taparey) Mas isso me lembrou uma coisa.. E o meu presente? Heim, heim? *-* aisuhaisuhaisuhasiuash´ beijos amora! Te vejo na granja. Arg. **

**Reviews? D:**

**-**

_''-E aí meninas? Tão afim de almoçar com a gente?''_

-


End file.
